Migajas de Pan
by H. I. Redfield
Summary: Como, cuando, donde y que ocurrió. Eso no lo se. Sigo un rastro invisible para encontrar respuestas que aclaren todas y cada una de mis dudas. Tengo muchas, pero la principal de todas es: ¿Quien soy?


— ¡Pony al agua! ¡A babor!

_¿Dónde estoy?_

— ¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

— ¡Capitán! ¡Ya lo tenemos!

— ¡Es una yegua! ¿Por qué… no importa. Llévenla adentro. Puede estar herida, yo me encargare.

_¿Quiénes son estos ponies?_

—Santo cielo, ¿Qué le ocurrió a esta yegua?

_¿Quién soy?_

* * *

El largo y ancho del mar era cubierto por los primeros rayos del sol. La mañana era fresca, lo suficiente como para no vestir una chaqueta por las bajas temperaturas. El capitán del barco era un unicornio con varios años encima. Sus canas eran visibles pero, aunque dijeran que ya estaba en vías de convertirse en un anciano, no dejaría que alguien más dirigiera su barco. A menos que muriera primero. Su mencionado barco era pesquero. Cada vez que zarpaba, tomaban dirección hacia mar abierto. Con la esperanza de encontrar la valiosa mercancía marina. Fue a la cocina de la embarcación para preparar café, con tal de alejar el poco sueño que aun conservaba. Lo sirvió en un vaso de aluminio, lo tomo con su magia y dio un sorbo. La cafeína lo haría despertar del todo. Luego de cumplir con el rutinario protocolo de revisión de los controles, se dirigió al "puente". Mientras subía a la cubierta, vio a la yegua que habían rescatado semanas atrás, una pony terrestre. Su pelaje era café claro con una melena y cola blanca. Curiosamente, no tenía una Cutie Mark.

—51, 52, 53, 54, 55…

El capitán salió del puente y se acercó a ella con el café flotando a su lado.

—Jamás vi una yegua hacer tanto ejercicio—decía el capitán del barco mientras daba otro sorbo al café— yo nunca haría tantas lagartijas.

—Simple… mente… tuve el… impulso de… hacer… esto…

—Bien por ti. Aunque yo también debería hacer lo mismo. Debería seguir tu ejemplo.

—Yo creo… que esta… en lo... correcto… esa… barriga… se nota… mucho…

El capitán rio sonoramente. Su risa fue escuchada por los tripulantes, quienes usaron sus cascos y almohadas para tapar sus oídos. Al terminar su carcajada, la pony se reincorporo, habiendo cumplido las lagartijas que tenía contempladas. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la orilla del barco. Observo el mar y el cielo. Aquel glorioso azul. El capitán se situó a su lado.

—Tranquila—dio un sorbo a su café— ya encontraras la respuesta a todas tus preguntas.

—Eso espero, capitán, eso espero— dijo cabizbaja la pony.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que la encontraron en altamar. Fue durante una noche en el que la pesca había sido fructífera. Cada tripulante estaba animado por los buenos resultados. Pero ninguno espero encontrar algo que no fuera un ser marino.

—También espero que... esta amnesia, sea temporal.

—Espera y veras. Todos tus recuerdos volverán. Incluyendo aquel por el que estabas en altamar.

—Incluyendo el número que portaba en las alforjas.

Aunque pequeña, un par de alforjas se aferraron a su cuerpo. Cuando de las retiraron de su cuerpo, dejo una marca alrededor de su tórax. Pareciera que había ajustado demasiado la correa con tal de que no se separaran de la pony. Las alforjas estaba rotas, por lo que alguna vez estuvo dentro de ellas, se había perdido en el mar. Dentro, no había nada, excepto por una pequeña hoja de papel completamente empapada. Allí había un número escrito.

—Por lo que se, es un numero de una cuenta bancaria. Por la organización de números, debe ser de un banco en específico. Asi sabrás tu nombre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?—pregunto la pony.

—Porque yo también tengo una cuenta en ese banco en específico.

—Vaya, debí suponerlo.

Ambos rieron entre dientes por el comentario.

—Se encuentra en San Flankcisco. Solo deberás tomar el tren y llegaras en unas cuantas horas. Sera mejor que te prepares, mañana llegaremos a Vanhoover.

—Lo estaré capitán, lo estaré.

La pony siguió mirando el horizonte hasta el mediodía. Luego, se dirigió a comer y ayudar a la tripulación por última vez.

El puerto de Vanhoover era transitado, en su mayoría, por barcos dedicados a la pesca. Cientos de toneladas de pescado eran llevados desde altamar hasta las costas de Equestria. El barco en el que la pony había estado, era solo uno de cientos que por fin había vuelto a casa. La pony sujeto sus alforjas, ahora reparada aunque vacías, esperaba necesitarlas por si acaso.

—Al parecer, es hora de que descubras quien eres en realidad—decía el capitán.

—Tal vez—contesto la pony.

— ¿Algún día me contaras quién eres?

—Tal vez.

Ambos estallaron en una gran carcajada. Por supuesto, la pony se despidió de cada uno de los tripulantes, agradeciéndoles por la ayuda que le habían prestado. El unicornio le dio una pequeña bolsa, esta pesaba ya que contenía varias monedas.

—Considéralo un pequeño pago por tus servicios mientras estaba en el barco.

—Gracias, capitán

La pony le dio un apretón de cascos y se marchó hacia la estación de trenes.

Camino entre los vagones, buscando un asiento vacío. Hallo uno, se sentó y miro por la ventana. Casi olvido quietarse las alforjas. El sonido del tren, su silbato, el movimiento de los vagones, era ignorado por la pony. Solo miraba a través de la ventana. Su mirada era de reflexión. Su memoria se había ido, solo tenía recuerdos de tres semanas atrás.

— ¿Quién soy?, ¿Cómo termine en alta mar?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para terminar en altamar?, ¿Por qué?

El viaje a San Flankcisco, le daría suficiente tiempo para dormir y liberarse de las preguntas que le agobiaban.

* * *

La pony cayó del asiento en el que había dormido durante el viaje. El tren había llegado a su destino. Ella, por supuesto, se dolía del rostro.

—Excelente. Ahora la mejilla me dolerá por un rato— se levantó y miro por la ventana— de acuerdo. Hora de saber quién soy.

Después de pedir algunas indicaciones y comprar comida para el camino, se dirigió hacia aquel banco. Tenía esperanzas de saber quién era en realidad. Pero se preguntaba qué haría luego de saberlo.

—Supongo que me dirigiré con alguien que conozca… quizás con mis padres o algún hermano o hermana—rio para sí misma— de seguro estarán furiosos por mi ausencia.

Calles empinadas. Esos era uno de tantas características de esta ciudad. Y una de las causas del cansancio que ahora ella sufría. Sin duda, debió tomar un transporte, pero el poco dinero que poseía no era suficiente para pagarlo. Su "calvario" llego a su fin cuando por fin lo vio. Su nombre era "Golden Hoof Bank" y su apariencia denotaba estilo y alta calidad. Ella vio la placa que explicaba las principales características del lugar.

—Su total confianza es nuestra meta… alrededor de Equestria… avalado por los expertos más exigentes… —se acercó para ver con más claridad— ¿la mejor seguridad del mundo?

Dudosa, entro al lugar. El interior era lujoso. Los pisos brillaban, el ambiente era acogedor. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa. Comenzó a girar para ver cada detalle. Solo fue detenida por la recepcionista del lugar, quien la miro con extrañeza.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Ehm… sí. Tengo una cuenta en este banco y... me preguntaba si podía hacer un retiro.

—De acuerdo—sostuvo la mirada con total seriedad— solo necesito que escriba su número de cuenta para confirmar nuestro registro.

—De-de acuerdo.

Con algo de nervios, la pony tomo una pluma, escribió cada número y se lo entregó a la recepcionista. Esta última, lo paso a otro pony quien desapareció al cruzar una puerta. Mientras volvía, devoro lo que quedaba de la comida que había comprado en la estación de trenes. Ofreció un poco a la recepcionista, pero lo rechazo amablemente. La espera se hizo "eterna" hasta que aquel pony volvió.

—Por favor, sígame—dijo el pony.

Casi tropezando consigo misma, lo siguió cruzando la puerta. Subió las escaleras, camino por distintos pasillos hasta llegar a un espacio abierto. En lo que debería estar las paredes, había cubículos con cortinas. Ahora entendía que, si la confianza era su meta, la privacidad también lo era. Incluyendo el hecho de atender a sus clientes usando solo el número de cuenta sin preguntar el nombre siquiera. El pony le indico que tomara alguno de los cubículos vacíos mientras esperaba para traer el contenido de su cuenta. Recordando que no poseía memoria alguna, lo obedeció. Apenas entro, corrió la cortina y se sentó a esperar. Allí dentro había calculadoras, tinta y papel, sobres para cartas entre otras cosas. Todo sobre un escritorio de alta calidad. La pony llevo un casco a su boca, teniendo ideas de todo tipo.

—Quizás soy alguien importante. O tal vez mi familia lo sea. O hice algo importante—reía entre dientes mientras su imaginación hacía de las suyas—quizás, quizás…

—Disculpe…

Ella seguía en su mundo mientras el unicornio que había entrado con su contenido veía la escena.

—Madam. He traído su caja.

La pony volvió a la realidad, junto a ella, una gran vergüenza.

—Ehm… es que… pues…

El unicornio dejo la caja en el escritorio y se marchó. Ella se maldijo a sí misma en silencio luego del embarazoso momento.

—Tómese su tiempo. Si necesita algo, acuda a nosotros. La atenderemos de inmediato.

—Debo controlar eso. Ahora, debo ver que contiene esa caja.

No tenía abertura alguna. La agito, volteo y todo lo que venía a su mente. En los otros cubículos, los ponis se preguntaban que ocurría. Cuando por fin se había rendido y estaba por preguntar cómo se abría esta caja, le dio un golpe por encima. La tapa se hundió hacia el interior de la caja.

—Por fin. Ya era hora. Aunque, debí hacer esto desde el principio apenas se me ocurrió.

Levanto la tapa y vio el contenido. Este le asombro.

—Aquí hay… mucho dinero… de todo tipo… de muchos lugares y…

Encontró una colección de tarjetas de lugares paradisiacos dentro de una libreta con anotaciones y números que no comprendía. Una de las tarjetas tenía lo que ella buscaba.

—Violet… Ray. Ese es mi nombre. Mi nombre. Mi nombre es Violet Ray.

No supo cuánto tiempo vio aquella tarjeta. Ahora que sabía quién era, podría ir con alguien que la conociera. La libreta podría contener la dirección de algún pony que conoció antes de perder la memoria. Por fin sus preguntas tendrías respuesta. Volvió a revisar la caja y noto que esta tenía un doble fondo. Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Mucho más cuando vio lo que estaba debajo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Debajo había más tarjetas, pedazos de plástico que la confundían por completo.

— ¿Cotton Ribbon? ¿PaperLight? ¿HardHat? Ese es mi rostro, pero… ¿Por qué tengo otro nombre?

Había numerosas tarjetas de identificación. Su rostro era el mismo, pero cambiaba su peinado y estilo en algunas de ellas. Tenía muchos cambios en ellas. Muchos. Demasiados. Sus ojos no creían lo que veían. Era inaudito. Dejo las tarjetas dentro de la caja y se dejó tumbar en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? Vengo con la esperanza de saber quién soy y descubro esto—ladeo la cabeza y miro hacia la caja— ¿Qué hacía antes de perder la memoria?

Volvió a mirar dentro de la caja y encontró algo más inesperado.

—Un cuchillo. ¿Un arma? ¿Qué hace un arma en esta caja? ¿Por qué puse un arma en esta caja? Maldita sea. ¿Qué hice para terminar en altamar?

Ideas iban y venían. Todas y cada una de las posibilidades iban y venían.

— ¿Y si Violet Ray no es mi nombre? ¿Y si todas estas tarjetas son falsas? ¿Y si mi verdadero nombre ni siquiera está aquí? ¿Qué hare?

Miro el reloj del cubículo. 16:49 horas. Pensó en un plan para manejar la situación. Tomo sus alforjas, las coloco y abrió sobre el escritorio. Tomo todo el dinero de la caja, las tarjetas de identificación junto a todo lo que quedaba en su interior y las introdujo en las alforjas. Dejo atrás el arma, ocultándola en el doble fondo. Una vez terminado, se ajustó las alforjas y salió del cubículo. Se acercó al encargado al fondo de la habitación para entregarle la caja.

—Disculpe pero, intento recordar, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve aquí?

—Lo lamento, madam. No tengo conocimiento alguno sobre su última visita.

—Muchas gracias—dejo la caja en su escritorio y camino a la salida.

Con paso apresurado por el pánico y miedo que sentía, salió del banco y se dirigió hacia donde fuera. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño hotel. Si quería organizar todo esto, también necesitaba descansar. Luego de pagar el costo de la habitación, entro en ella y se lanzó a la cama. Miro el techo, se sentía confundida.

—Supongo que la pregunta del millón seria: ¿Quién soy?


End file.
